Who Dares To Love Forever
by Shrike
Summary: Nemoguća romansa, Drizzt i CattieBrie, što još reći? Drizztova strana priče, pojma nemam što mi dođe da takvo što napišem ali heh, svi mi imamo žute minute


Malo navrat-nanos napisano ali... meh. Uživajte :)

------------------------------------------------------

**WHO DARES TO LOVE FOREVER**

Poput fine lelujave paučine niti snježnobijele kose plesale su nošene toplim vjetrom vatre iz uljnog fenjera, zasljepljujuće blještave na pozadini njegove kože boje ugljena koja kao da je upijala svjetlo. Oči boje lavande usredotočeno su promatrale vlastite ruke što su vješto klizile preko zavijene oštrice jednog iz para scimitara, dok je drugi komad oružja ležao vlasniku do nogu čekajući svoj red, dovoljno blizu za slučaj opasnosti. No Drizzt nije vjerovao da će mu noćas trebati oružje; bilo je to jedno od onih rijetkih razdoblja kada je sve bilo baš kako treba.

Postavili su šatore u zavjetrini planinskog obronka usred pitomog krajobraza kroz kojeg ih je nanio put u ovoj mirnoj ljetnoj noći, kilometrima udaljeni od ikakvog naselja ili prometnije ceste. Cijela je skupina bila sita i dobro raspoložena, te Drizzt sa laganim smiješkom pomisli da će sudeći po kakofonoj pjesmi što je dopirala izvana sutra ujutro među njima biti priličnan broj mamurnih lica. Toliko ljudska aktivnost, to neumjereno prepuštanje raskalašenom zaboravu kao protuteža napetoj svakodnevici balansiranja na tankoj liniji života i smrti. Tamni im se vilenjak večeras nije pridružio računajući da ipak treba ostati jedna bistra glava da čuva stražu, ma kako idilično odisalo noćašnje utaborenje. Osim toga, prošli su već dani otkad svojim vjernim sabljama nije posvetio pažnju koju zaslužuju. U bitci, sva vještina, trud i znoj proliven trenirajući ne znače ništa ako se ratnik ne pobrine i za održavanje svog instrumentarija. Kao što se tijelo neprestano priprema za borbu, tako se priprema i oružje jer u ključnim trenucima ono i nije ništa drugo do produljenje tijela samog, savršena simbioza mesa i metala. Jedinstveno moćno oruđe što uzimajući jedan, spašava drugi život.

No postojao je još jedan razlog, bliži srcu tamnog vilenjaka nego njegovom praktičnom umu.

Prekoputa svjetiljke na provizornoj je postelji ležala žena i polako disala u dubokom snu. Još mladolika, no prve su se bore podmuklo urezale u njenu kožu opaljenu suncem, a radom obilježena ruka uz lice odavala je osobu naviklu na trajne nedaće. Ostarjelu prije svog vremena. Iskorištavala je mirnu noć da ulovi nešto sna prije no što dođe njezin red za stražarenje, ugnježđena negdje u tajnom svijetu svojih snova.

Iako ju je gledao ravno u oči dok su pričali, kada bi ostajali sami njegov ju je pogled izbjegavao kao da bi otvorenim promatranjem svojatao nešto na što nije polagao pravo i svojom pažnjom kaljao čistoću prebezazlenu da bi išta naslutila. Vanjskom promatraču to bi dvoje izledalo kilometrima daleko, tu na par koraka od vatre i jedno od drugog, no Drizzt je bio vrlo svjestan njenog tihog prisustva. Iako su minule mnoge godine otkad su im se putevi isprepleli i proveli ih zajedno kroz sito i rešeto, još ga je uvijek uspijevalo duboko ganuti njeno povjerenje da tako mirno zaspe u prisutnosti jednog tamnog vilenjaka. Već odavno je Cattie-Brie naučila vidjeti osobu iza izdajničkih vanjskih obilježja njegove krvožedne rase koje je na sebi nosio kao vječnu kletvu pakla iz kojeg je pobjegao. Poklanjanje svog bezrezevng povjerenja bio je najdirljiviji i najdragocijeniji dar koji mu je svakodnevno raširenih ruku nudila. Prijateljstvo je za Drizzta bilo najveće životno otkriće i zakleo se sam sebi da ga nijedan živući dan neće uzeti zdravo za gotovo.

Drugo najveće otkriće bila je ljubav.

Može li tamni vilenjak voljeti, istinski voljeti? Zvučalo je suludo, bez presedana, ali je li bilo i nemoguće?

Uvježbane ruke nisu usporavale ritmično brušenje sječiva oštrice dok su mu se zbunjujuće misli kovitlale glavom pod krinkom lica koje nije odavalo nikakvu emociju osim duboke predanosti radu. Do sada je kao gotovu činjenicu uzimao emotivnu osakaćenost svoje duše, mireći se bez beskorisne sentimentalnosti da nikad neće zaista biti kao svoji prijatelji. Potajno je smatrao da mu život neće biti kvalitetan i ispunjen kao njihovi, jednostavno stoga što on u sebi nema nešto njima svojstveno; sposobnost voljeti, potpuno se predati bez računice. Sposobnost _vjerovati_, kao što to čini Cattie-Brie svaki put kada izloži nebranjena leđa njegovim mačevima. Izopćen, različit od većine površinskog svijeta u mnogo više toga do samo boje kože, Drizzt se plaho usudio pomisliti da možda ipak… Možda i drowsko srce rođenjem zna za ljubav, samo je ona iskorjenjena odgojem i sustavnom propagandom koja im, u konačnici, i omogućava preživljavanje u njihovom kaotičnom svijetu. Ali ovdje vrijede druga pravila.

Tamni vilenjak specifičnih, nježno ljubičastih očiju večeras se grčevito uhvatio za tu tajušnu nit nade, ohrabren da konačno posluša tih ali uporan glas svog srca. Dok su iskre dalje jednolično frcale ispod brusnog kamena, Drizztove plahe zjene neodlučno kliznu do plamena pa do usnule prilike.

Kamen…

Pogled mu odluta preko meke zaobljenosti njenih poluotvorenih usnica i paperjastih trepavica što su bacale treperavu sjenu na toplinom zarumenjene joj obraze. Nije ona od kamena, ma kako kruto ponekad djelovao njen pogled uvijek spreman na suočavanje sa svim olujama koje život šalje. Znao je da je ispod oklopa ova ratnica ipak žena i u trenucima kao ovaj, kada život postaje više od pukog preživljavanja a štitovi postanu izlišni, osjećao je da ono što preostaje u Cattie-Brie tada vene i sahne baš zato što nije od kamena.

Kao i oružje, nježno cvijeće treba brigu.

Treba samo ispružiti ruku i dotaći je, probuditi više od samog zaspalog tijela, no pitao se smije li. Ima li on na nju pravo jednako pravu onog njoj sličnijeg? Ima li on pravo na jednaku nadu?

Ali opet…

Ispod ove crne kože su meso i kosti jednaki njezima, a u grudima mu je srce sličnije njenom no ono bilo kojeg drugog muškarca. S vremenom im više nisu trebale riječi da znaju što ono drugo misli, ćuti, želi. _Osjećali su jedno drugo_. Nije li to najbolji pokazatelj srodnosti dviju duša? Konačno, duše nemaju spol, starost, boju ili oblik, one gledaju ono bitno - one gledaju srcem i vrednuju samo blago što podnosi test vremena…

Drizzt si ledenog srca nevoljko prizna svoju najveću strepnju; možda je ono što ih najviše dijeli baš vrijeme.

Toliko je puta sjetno pomislio kako je čovjek krhko biće dok bi je gledao kako jaše izložena elementima, nemilosrdno trošena godinama. Vrijeme ljudima rijetko čini usluge. Starenje, propadanje, umiranje… bili su to pojmovi Drizztu toliko strani i neshvatljivi kao što je nezamisliva Cattie-Brie bila njegova dugovječna priroda. Ljudski je život tako kratak, kao vrijeme potrebno za udah i izdah u životu jednog vilenjaka, da mu se njegov vlastiti život naprema njenog učini kao vječnost. On je znao – ako mu se da, dat će mu se u cijelosti, dat će mu cijelu svoju vječnost.

A može li on njoj obećati 'zauvijek'?

Možda. Nije znao.

Bi li prema njoj bilo pravedno da bude samo jedan od cvjetova na vijencu kojeg će on isplesti kroz stoljeća? Bi li prema njemu bilo pravedno da cijeli svoj vijek ograniči samo na jednu jedinu svijetlu točku koja će, u njegovim očima, izgledati kao varnica što nestane gotovo i prije no što se pojavi?

Blistave krhotine svjetla rađale su se trenjem kamena o metal i zrcalile se u Drizztovim dubokim, zamišljenim očima, za jedan veličanstven trenutak svojeg postojanja zasjenjujuvši vatru svojom jarkošću.

I jedna iskra može osvjetliti najcrnju tamu, potaći najveći plamen…

no jedna iskra ne može zagrijati srce osuđeno na predug život.

Dragocijena iskro – pomisli dok ju je gledao sa rukama što su odložile mač i odmarale se kao umorna gavranova krila na njegovim bedrima – već sutra neće te biti ovdje. Moja će sjećanja biti jedini spomenik tvojem postojanju, jedini dokaz da si se nekoć smijala, plakala, voljela, mrzila… Da si jednom doista sjala. Drizzt uzdahne i teško proguta, još jednom se podsjetivši koliko je različit od dragih ljudi koji ga okružuju. Uljez, poput demona pokajnika u raju. Ništa što on učini neće je moći zadržati uz njega kad, odveć prerano, njeno vrijeme dođe. Bi li mogao podnijeti tu bol, ma kako izvjesna i očekivana bila? Bi li je mogao gledati kako stari i kako je sa svakom novom zimom breme života pritišće bliže k zemlji? Hoće li ove crne ruke imati snage držati je u naručju dok se u njenim zjenama bude gasilo posljednje svjetlo i položiti je nježno u hladni grob kada joj kosa bude sniježnobijela poput njegove? Neće li osjećati krivicu zbog svog glatkog lica bez bora, svojeg gipkog tijela i neprolazne mladosti dok ga bez izgovorene optužbe budu promatrale oči čija će se oštrina već uskoro početi gubiti? 

Ne, vrijeme nije bilo na njihovoj strani. Možda su najbolji trenuci koje će ikada dijeliti baš ovi sadašnji, slatki bljeskovi spokoja, sklada i zajedništva koji evociraju neku budućnost koja se nikad neće zbiti… samo oni to još ne znaju. Zato i ne znaju uživati u sadašnjosti.

Žena je i dalje mirno spavala uronjena u crvenkastu trepetavu auru mekog plamena i Drizztu se već tada učini kao da gleda u neko davno, dragocijeno sjećanje, u sliku jednog trenutka koji će mu grijati srce dugo pošto se njene kosti već pretvore u prah.

Cattie-Brie…

Tamni vilenjak osjeti kako mu se grlo steže i jedna se ruka boje obsidijana usporeno kao kroz vodu ispruži prema njenom glatkom čelu kao da se želi uvjeriti da nije samo snoviđenje, da je stvarna, živa i pored njega, da je sada realnost, da još uvijek ima priliku…

Djevojka se u tom trenutku promeškolji i sneno otvori oči, budeći svijest tek toliko da tiho progovori: "Mmm, zar je već na meni red? Imam osjećaj da sam tek zaspala." i dobaci mu onaj poznati, umorni osmijeh. Osmijeh djeteta sakrivenog u ženi, žene okovane u ratnici, pupoljka zaklonjenog trnjem koji vjerojatno nikada neće procvasti.

Možda je bolje da mu i dalje bude ljubavnicom samo kad zaklopi oči i sanja.

"Ne," odvrati Drizzt ponovo se laćajući mača. "Upravo sam ti htio reći da ću ja noćas preuzeti i tvoju smjenu. Ionako imam posla. " objasni distancirano, osječenim pokretom glave pokazujući na oružje i brusni kamen u rukama. "Samo spavaj dalje."

"Hvala, dugujem ti za ovo," dopre tiho negdje iz jastuka u koji je već položila umornu glavu, zaspala čim je prošaputala posljednji slog preko usana.

I baš tada negdje odozgora, sa improviziranog šatorskog krova na nevidljivoj se niti bešumno spustio pauk i samosvjesno prošetao po muškarčevoj podlaktici, podsjećajući ga na to kamo pripada, rugajući se njegovim bijednim nadanjima, vraćajući ga tamo odakle je mislio da je davno umakao. Bespomoćan, paraliziram naglom krhošću svoje uobičajene emotivne stabilnosti, Drizzt nije smogao snage da otrese nepozvanog osmonogog uljeza, simbola kletve što ga je stigmatizirala i lomila mu krila iznova i iznova. Srce mu postade teška, užarena kugla olova što je palucala svojim plamenim jezicima kao otrovnim bičevima kroz pukotine koje je u svojoj duši načinio da bi u nju pustio svjetlo snova. Znao je da postoji cijena koju će za to morati platiti; drowi se ne mogu nekažnjeno izlagati vedrom sjaju sunca. Stupanj ranjivosti važe se u sirovoj boli.

On stisne zube, a pogled mu otvrdne. Još je jednom nadvladao samog sebe, ali kako je gorka ta pobjeda… U kojem trenutku vlastita snaga postaje vlastita slabost, to jest štaka o koju se kukavički oslanjamo kao o kakvu staru, lošu naviku?

Ramena potonulih kao da je na njima težina cijelog jednog svijeta, prošlog i budućeg, stvarnog i mogućeg, Drizzt položi bradu na grudi i zagleda se u vlastiti odraz na uglačanoj površini scimitara. Njegove su zjene dugo, dugo proučavale same sebe i svoj lik, možda čekajući da im taj neobičan stvor koji nigdje ne pripada ponudi bilo kakve odgovore. Oči su mu bile hladnije od čelika u kojem su se ogledale, nijeme i reptilski ledene, oči ubojice koji je najmanje štedio upravo sebe. Umjesto njih, tiho ga je tješila vatra svojim krotkim, toplim pucketanjem kao da je jedino živuće biće ondje. Tada se vratio na posao, revan i usredotočen kao uvijek, bez ijednog suvišnog pokreta ili zalutalog pogleda. Maštanje o budućnosti luksuz je koji ne doliči jednom tamnom vilenjaku. Sjećanja ostaju.

I tiha nada.

A Ona neka samo mirno spava; vrijeme je ionako milostivije prema sanjarima. Uz sve svoje slabosti i ograničenja, ljudi imaju barem tu privilegiju. Sanjati.

KRAJ

------------

Ne moram ni reći da je naslov nadahnut pjesmom grupe Queen. Čini mi se vrlo je prikladnom, kako za Highlandera tako i za odnos Drizzt/Cattie-Brie


End file.
